A Risk Worth Taking: A Bonkai Story
by writeturnlove
Summary: Bonnie is about to take a risk with her heart. All she has to do is knock on Kai's door. If she does, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Risk Worth Taking**

 **(A Bonkai Story)**

By V. C. Turner

Bonnie stood outside the apartment door wringing her hands.

"You can do this. You can do this," she whispered to herself. The silent prayer wasn't working, but she continued to chant the phrase anyway, hoping it eventually would.

She lifted her right hand to knock and suddenly realized just how clammy her hands felt. Nervousness spread through her along with a tidal wave of emotions that she barely kept contained in her tiny frame.

Bonnie rubbed her sweaty palms on her short, black dress hoping she could wipe away the visual evidence of her nervousness, and not leave any smudges on its elegant design.

"Why isn't there a spell for this?" she asked herself before gathering up the courage to take a step forward and knock with authority.

She raised her hand again and heard the clamor from inside. Boisterous laughing on the other side of the door meant that Poker Night had already begun and she'd have to face him with an audience.

 _Perfect_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

The testosterone party in the apartment almost made her turn around in defeat.

Almost.

Fear is just another enemy she would have to fight back as she'd done so many times before.

Before she had a chance to stop herself, she knocked, drawing back her hand as if the door had shocked her as punishment for touching it.

The sounds inside quieted – until his voice broke the silence.

"I'll get it," she heard him say as footsteps approached from the other side.

Her heart raced in her chest as her magic began to simmer in tune with the organ's frantic beat.

She swallowed hard when the door opened.

He didn't look at her immediately. His face was turned toward the poker table, but five sets of male eyes were focused on her. Most of the men sat there with their mouths hanging open as they gawked at her standing in the hallway.

Apparently, the little black dress with the plunging neckline and high heels affected them.

But Bonnie wasn't worried about his friends.

She focused her attention on Him.

"Did you guys order –" Kai started to say as he turned to toward her.

Bonnie looked at him, hoping her seductiveness hid her nervousness. She leaned against the entrance, looking him up and down and licking her lips.

Kai swallowed hard and turned toward his friends to issue his order.

"Guys: Get out!" he said flatly, then turned back to Bonnie and bit his lip.

Bonnie noticed his damp hair glistened. It dripped on the small towel wrapped around his shoulders.

He wore a white, form-fitting t-shirt with some red writing on it that she didn't bother reading. His black shorts accentuated his perfect behind as he stepped back to allow her entrance into the room.

Framed photos of landscapes adorned the walls. A big screen TV connected to a gaming system sat in the center of the living room, surrounded by a large red sectional sofa.

Bonnie sashayed inside, turned, and leaned against the poker table.

She wanted to say so many things but forgot them all as he stalked toward her, looking her up and down as if she were already naked.

He lifted her up onto the table, positioning himself between her legs as he stroked her shaking thighs.

She hated the fact that he had this affect on her. He stirred up her emotions, her magic, and her lust. She had no control and wondered if she'd ever want it when she was in his presence.

Kai licked his bottom lip before addressing her in the lewdest tone she'd ever heard from him.

"So, why did the sexy Bonnie Bennett grace my doorstep this evening?" he asked.

 _Cocky_ , she thought, but he had every reason to be. Still, she wanted him to work for it. She deserved that much.

She reached for him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling him closer. She slid a small finger up the center of his chest, and then lifted his chin so she could look him in the eye.

"I was thinking about your offer to make me dinner," she teased, brushing her finger across his bottom lip, then his top.

She felt his breath catch in his chest and a wave of satisfaction washed over her.

"Hmm," he began, still stroking her thighs, "So is that why you're dressed like dessert?"

"I'm hungry," Bonnie teased, glancing over at the kitchen with feigned indifference to his advances.

"Hungry? So hungry that someone got dressed in a hurry?" he asked, stealing glances at her mouth as if ready to kiss her at any second.

"What? Don't I look, okay?" Bonnie asked, batting her eyes slowly and leaning back a little more.

The loss of his warmth drove her crazy, but still, he needed to make an effort. All the time they'd spent battling over the years – yes, he needed to earn it, she thought.

Bonnie knew her worth. Kai needed to appreciate that.

"Oh, you look incredible, but you appear to be missing a pair of panties. That's not a complaint. It's just an observation," he noted.

Kai's hands brushed against her core, teasing her.

Bonnie forced her eyes to stay open and focused on him.

"I didn't think you'd mind," she told him.

Kai placed his warm face next to hears and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me: I don't, but I also don't think we're gonna make it to dinner," he said softly.

She pushed him back slightly so she could focus on her words again. His close proximity forced her script for seduction into the back of her mind.

"Why not? I want to see your impressive kitchen skills," she said, adding a husky tone to her voice that she'd never used on anyone before.

Kai's smile looked even sexier than normal as the emerging stubble peppered his chin.

"Bonster, I plan to impress you in every room of this apartment," he asserted.

He lowered the straps on her dress and began kissing her shoulders as she moaned in his ear.

Bonnie felt his erection through his shorts. He wanted her. She wanted him. Fighting it was futile. She only had enough willpower to tease him for a few more seconds.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Desire swelled inside her. Her nipples tingled as his chest pressed against hers. His manhood rubbed against her swollen nub, making them both groan.

"Me? I'm starving," Kai said.

He pulled a dining room chair toward him. The wood scraped across the floor loudly. Bonnie shuddered at both the sound and the knowledge of what he was going to do to her next.

Kai grabbed the base of Bonnie's neck, pulling her toward him. His mouth latched onto hers in a fierce, possessive kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, finding hers and leading it into a hypnotic dance of longing.

As he kissed her, Kai began raising the bottom of Bonnie's dress up so that her bare behind lay on the cold, wooden table.

"So, um, what do you want to eat?" she asked, shaking beneath his touch.

Kai smiled with a mix of hunger and sweetness.

"You."

He dragged the top of her dress down, exposing her bare breasts. He licked his lips before drawing an erect nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He then switched to the other breast.

Bonnie thought she'd catch fire if he continued his efforts, yet she had no intention of stopping him.

Kai caressed her skin, tugging her dress down further until he finally decided it wasn't worth the trouble, so he ripped the damned thing apart because it kept him from her.

"Lie back," he said softly. He slid the chair beneath him as Bonnie laid on the torn remnants of her dress.

Pressed against the chilly table, she shivered until Kai's hot mouth attached itself to her aching core. His relentless tongue sought refuge in her folds and flicked her clit with expert precision.

He laved at her treasure, kissing, licking and sucking on her lower lips as he produced wave after wave of pleasure shocks through her body.

Bonnie clutched the table; her newly manicured nails digging into it and leaving tiny marks. She began to writhe against his mouth to free herself from the delightful torment, but he wouldn't let her. Kai held her firmly in place even as her back began to bow off the table.

True, he was torturing her, but it was a sweet torture and she reveled in it.

Bonnie's release built up, coiled around her, and finally took over her entire being. As her orgasm crested, her magic erupted as well, knocking over pictures and putting cracks in the wood of the table on which she laid.

Still shaking from her release, Bonnie felt herself being scooped up and surrounded by the warmth of his arms.

"Bed," she said quietly.

"Couch," he requested.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Bed," she repeated.

Kai nodded, carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down in the center. Bonnie pulled off the torn fabric that used to be her dress. She slid her hands under the pillow to watch him undress he continued to watch her.

"Did you enjoy your dessert?" she asked coyly.

"Best meal I've had all day," Kai said, wiping her juices away with his hand towel.

He hovered over her, naked and hard, waiting for her to give him permission to proceed.

Bonnie gave him a soft nod before he plunged into her already wet depths. They both moaned loudly, shocked at the excruciating pleasure they created in one another. There would be no turning back after this, but neither of them wanted that anyway.

Bodies and magic connected, she dug her nails into his back as he bit her neck while sliding in and out of her.

The lights flickered. The bed shook. Their magic merged with their bodies.

It seemed like an eternity passed before they finally reached their peaks and collapsed onto the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning light cascaded into the bedroom and forced her eyes to open. Bonnie sighed heavily, knowing she would need to leave soon. She regretted nothing. The aches she felt all over tired body were worth the memory of how she exerted herself in the first place.

No. Her body was fine. Her heart was a different story. After all they'd shared, she still felt cautious about giving in to him, worried he return to his former self at some point and shatter her world to pieces.

No. Keeping her guard up was safer. Leaving his presence as quickly as possible would help.

If she could only find something to wear.

Bonnie knew her dress was ruined from the night before, so she searched through Kai's dresser for something to wear. All of his clothes would be too big, but it didn't matter. She would eventually shower and put on something of her own.

A part of her tried to be quiet and not disturb him from his restful sleep.

The other part wanted him to wake even though he looked peacefully handsome snuggled up on his pillow.

Bonnie covered her naked body with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts she'd found.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled into the recesses of his pillow.

"We can't do this," Bonnie asserted.

"We already did," Kai said, as he rolled over naked in bed. His sexy smirk forced her heart to do a flip.

 _Shit_ , she thought. He looked too damn in the sunlight.

"I know. I know," Bonnie muttered, failing to conceal the blush in her cheeks. Her arousal began to build once again.

Nope. No control around him at all.

Kai sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're terrible at sneaking out by the way. If you really didn't want me to notice you leaving, you should't have made so much noise," he pointed out.

"This was a mistake," she told him without looking in his direction. She didn't mean it and he knew it.

"Mistakes are made once. Maybe twice. Last night, I lost count after four," he flirted.

Kai slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and walked up behind Bonnie as she continued to dress in whatever she could find.

"I'll have you know I was just trying to get you out of my system," she added.

"Really? It seems to me that you enjoyed all the time I spent IN your system," he retorted, as he pulled her against his body.

After a few seconds of silence, he issued a plea.

"Stay with me…all day. I promise we'll have fun," he said.

"You will break my heart," she replied, trying not to look at him.

Kai turned her around raised her chin so she could no longer avoid his gaze.

"Not unless you break mine first," Kai retorted.

"You can't break a damned thing unless I give it to you," Bonnie shot back.

"It'd be a fair trade since you've got mine," added Kai, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

Kai being romantic unnerved her. The merge changed him more than she'd ever expected, and she'd never expected it to last this long.

"I have your heart?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That and every other throbbing body part on me, he answered, "So are you going to let me give you a real kiss you now, or what?"

"You can't."

"Come on Bon, don't make me beg!"

"Oh I don't know. I'd love to see you on your knees."

"I was on my knees plenty last night," said Kai with a wink.

Bonnie glanced down at his mouth and found it hard to resist.

It was all he needed to lean forward and kiss her softly. The kiss deepened as he pulled her closer. The sensations overwhelmed her and she didn't want to pull away.

Bonnie's empty stomach, however, had other plans. It growled loudly in the mist of their kiss, so they broke apart, giggling.

"Damn. Someone worked up an appetite," he said, pulling on a shirt, "I tell you what: I'll get you some food if you say it."

"Say, what?" Bonnie said, smiling and walking out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.

"Bonnie," Kai said walking up behind her and kissing her jaw.

She turned to face him, swallowed hard and admitted it.

"Fine…I love you," she said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"You better!" Kai said, giving her a goofy smile before kissing her forehead.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to make.

Frustrated, Bonnie walked over to him, playfully slapping his butt.

"Ouch!" he snapped.

Bonnie cleared her throat and crossed her arms. She leaned against the kitchen island and tapped her foot, giving him a scowl. She could tell he was smiling, but he still had his back to her.

"Ahem!" she said.

He started to chuckle, and just when she reached for the wooden spoon behind her, he crossed the kitchen with lightning speed.

Kai picked her up and sat her on the counter. He placed his forehead against hers and spoke in a soft voice while looking so deep in her eyes that she thought her heart would stop.

Perhaps it did.

"I love you, Bonster," he said with a smile.

Bonnie tugged on his shirt.

"Bonnie," she told him.

"Fine," he said, giving her a quick kiss, "I love you, Bonnie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands slid under her shirt and the heat built up between them again.

A knock on the door doused the flames.

"I think one of your boys forgot something," she said.

Kai began hissing her neck.

"One of my boys is going to have to live without it," he noted, kissing her again.

The knock sounded again and they both growled.

"Well, someone's losing a Facebook friend this morning," Bonnie pointed out.

"Let's go see who," Kai added.

Kai headed for the door, not bothering to look through the peephole first.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore stood on the Welcome mat with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Well if it isn't blonde ambition," Kai said.

"Ha ha. That joke has never been funny, you know," Caroline retorted

"It's a Madonna reference and it's a cool one, so get over it," Kai fired back.

"Look, I'm sorry-," Caroline started, her explanation cut short.

"No need to apologize. I know you want me, but I'm strictly a Bennett man," Kai joked.

Caroline met Kai's jocularity with an exaggerated eye-roll.

"Oh, God. Would you just stop?" she begged.

"You know: I'm not used to hearing those words...at least not in this apartment," Kai retorted.

Bonnie pinched him in the shoulder after she'd straightened herself in Kai's shirt.

"Care, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Being annoyed by _him_ as usual. As I was trying to say, I'm really sorry, but I was called into the office today because another reporter is sick. I don't mean to ruin your weekend... She was such a sweetie pie too," Caroline said as she pulled a stroller into the apartment.

"I called Elena and she's going take over tonight at 7, ok?" Caroline added, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Bonnie said blushing beneath her brown skin, "You didn't interrupt anything."

"She didn't? Here I thought we were working on a sequel to the Bibster here!" Kai quipped.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose at Kai, then turned back to her best friend.

"We'll be fine until Elena gets off work. It's okay," Bonnie assured her.

"Again, I'm sorry. I love you – well two of you anyway, but I have go," Caroline said before leaving.

"Yep, I'm definitely dumping her on Facebook, Kai said as he pushed back the hood to the stroller and knelt down to greet its adorable occupant.

Seated inside was a small child, no older than two, dressed in a pink shirt and white pants. Curly brown hair surrounded her angelic face. Each cheek was kissed with dimples. Sitting atop those cheeks were a pair of green eyes with flecks of blue in the irises.

"Daddy, Daddy, Poof! Poof!" the child said, kicking her feet furiously in the stroller.

Kai smiled as the cherub-faced child placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"Give me a kiss and I'll poof," he said, puckering his lips.

The toddler did as instructed, kissing him on the lips.

She giggled, knowing she owned him.

"One…two…free," the child said.

Kai disappeared in front of her as uncontrollable laughs and squeals of glee bubbled out of little girl.

Bonnie pulled the youngster from the stroller and walked around the room with her.

"Let's see. Let's see. Where could Peanut's daddy be?" Bonnie sang, swinging the girl up in the air.

She placed the child in the center of the sofa.

"Go ahead and call him, Peanut," Bonnie said.

"Poof, Daddy," the baby said, and Kai appeared, kneeling in front of her.

He grabbed her and tickled her until she could barely breathe from fits of laughter.

"You know, at some point, that's going to get old," Bonnie said.

Kai turned around and smirked.

"This is never going to get old. When she starts to date, I'm going to be poofing in and out to make sure the guy keeps his hands to himself," Kai asserted, taking off his daughter's shoes and letting her waddle around the apartment.

"So, you are going to allow her to date."

"Of course," Kai explained, "She'll turn 30 eventually."

Once she reached per playpen, Bonnie picked her up and placed her inside.

Surrounded by toys, the baby giggled again and turned to Bonnie.

"Fwhy, mama," the little girl said, "Fwhy, Mama."

Kai sauntered over to Bonnie, pinching her on the butt. She jumped and swatted his hand away.

"Looks like you're up, sweet thing," he joked, planting himself on the edge of the coffee table to watch.

Bonnie huffed in mock frustration then sat down on the floor outside of the playpen. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, as she began to chant in Latin.

Within seconds, stuffed animals and small toys began to float up from the playpen and into the air. They made graceful circles around the room until finally landing safely back inside the playpen.

Her eyes wide with wonder, the little girl clapped furiously as she threw the toys in the air and babbled, attempting to imitate her mother.

Kai scooted back on the table, allowing Bonnie a place to sit in front of him.

"If we tire her out, all she's going to do is sleep for Elena," Kai said, "How about we give her some sugar?"

Bonnie efforts to elbow him were stopped as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"So, we're going to wear ourselves ragged for the next few hours trying to entertain her until sitter number two comes along," Bonnie smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Kai gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're a good mommy," he said, then smirked as he gently kissed her ear, "And a naughty wife."

Bonnie squeezed his leg, which only made him squeeze her harder.

"Can you make us something to eat?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm," he said, pretending to think about it, "Ok, fine, but you owe me."

Kai stood and walked toward the kitchen, pulling out pots, pans and ingredients with the flare of a master chef.

"Owe you?" Bonnie asked.

Kai just smiled as he began to make brunch.

"Don't worry, you're credit's excellent in this house," he joked.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 - A Risk Worth Taking

Several hours later, a knock on the door stirred a dozing Bonnie and a giggling toddler.

Kai answered it, still donning the cowboy had his daughter forced him to wear. Damon and Elena stood in the hallway wearing matching leather jackets and dark blue jeans.

"What are you wearing?" Kai asked, "You two look like you're going out on a date not watching my kid."

"Someone thought Karaoke would boost our energy for this evening," Damon pointed out, "Someone was wrong.

Elena snickered at the sight of Kai in a pink cowboy had, then turned her attention toward her little niece: Shelby Josette Parker.

"How's my little princess?" she asked the child, tickling Shelby's chin and ignoring the drool on the baby's face.

"Aunt Lena. Uncle Demon," Shelby said, kicking her feet.

Kai laughed shamelessly.

"You're teaching your kid to call me 'Uncle Demon'?" Damon asked.

"She's a feisty Bennett and a smartass Parker. She came up with that nickname all on her own," Kai noted, gathering his daughter's things.

Bonnie gave the standard instructions to Elena, who cooed at Shelby while she helped the child get her unicorn shaped shoes on her tiny feet.

Elena picked Shelby up and walked her to Bonnie and Kai for goodbye kisses.

"Say 'See you tomorrow,'" Elena told the little girl.

"Morrow," Shelby said, placing her head on Elena's shoulder.

Damon left the apartment first, carrying the stroller and two large overnight bags with him.

Elena gave Bonnie a kiss and Kai a wave.

As they began to leave, white candles lit on their own, twinkling around the room and casting a romantic gold glow everywhere Bonnie looked.

"It's beautiful Kai," Bonnie said, gazing at the dozens of candles illuminating the room.

She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

After she pulled away, he looked at her with an expression of confusion.

"Bon, I didn't do that," he said.

Her smile faded slightly as she turned to watch Elena walk out the door with Shelby Jo in her arms.

The girl smiled widely, clapping her hands as she looked at her parents.

As the door shut, Shelby blew a kiss in Bonnie and Kai's direction.

"Shelby Twinkle, Twinkle!" the child said as the door closed behind her.


End file.
